Third Son of Inu No Taishou
by Dunedan
Summary: What would happen if Inu No Taishou had a third son, neither demon nor half-demon. An idea I've had for a while, I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

The third son of Inu No Taishou

The third son of Inu No Taishou

**This is an idea I thought of a while back, I may or may not continue it based upon popularity. Review so I know what you think of it, and enjoy )**

The priestess known as Kikyo walked through the open fields, hair flowing in the wind. She had recently vanquished a great host of demons in defense of the sacred jewel, her eternal charge.

"Hey Kikyo!" Came a shout from behind.

It was a tall man, he wore a large crimson robe that covered his whole body, his hair was snow-white, dog ears protruded from it.

"So I hear this sacred jewel is a crystal that increases the power of demons eh?" he shouted.

"That voice…." She whispered, she had heard it whilst he had hidden in the bushes during her prolonged fight with the army of demons earlier. "I remember, you were the one hiding in the shadows the other night, so you were a mere half-demon."

The half-demon growled softly, obviously annoyed at her mentioning of his lineage. "Shut up and give me that jewel!" He lunged vigorously towards her.

He didn't even get close.

A fury of arrows were loosed from the arrow upon the Priestess's back, striking the half-demon's clothes, nailing him to the tree behind him.

"With the jewel you could become a full-blooded demon," the priestess commented, no longer fearing the incapacitated half-demon. "Would you do that to find your place in the world half-demon?"

As she finished her sentence another form leapt from the shadows, much closer than the half-demon was.

"Don't worry Inuyasha!" He shouted as he pounced towards the priestess. "I got her!"

A second volley of arrows, faster than before, struck him in his lower abdomen, missing the flesh by mere hair-lengths. Before he knew it he was nailed to the tree right beside the first assailant.

"O nice going," shouted the half-demon. "You had the perfect opportunity and you blew it!"

"Don't blame me," retorted the second attacker. "I told you I should have gone first, I'm not nearly as fast as you!"

"That's because you got lead in your feet, you should have jumped higher!"

"Just who are you two?" Kikyo asked, slightly annoyed that the two assailants were ignoring me and bickering with each other. "A half-demon and…." She studied the two, the first was obviously a half demon, his white hair, gold eyes and dog ears were evidence of that. However, the second attacker had long black hair, bright blue eyes, and apparently human ears. Kikyo also noted that his speed was far slower than that of the half-demon, his clothes were nearly identical to the first mans, however they were blue in color, and shorter sleeves.

"Stop calling me a half-demon!"

"Then tell me your name, and I shall never call you it ever again."

"Hmmph, my name…..is Inuyasha."

"And how about you?" She asked the second man. "You are obviously no demon or half-demon."

"Well that's mostly true ma'am," he replied, a huge smile present on his face. "Inuyasha's my brother, we travel around together all the time, and the name is Jinteki."

"Brother?" her eyes were wide with surprise. "But he is a half-demon and you are human, that is impossible."

"That's what they all say," Inuyasha commented, snickering a little.

"I care not," Kikyo silently replied. "Stay away from me if you don't want to be killed." With that she turned and walked off over the hill.

The two brothers hung there for several moments before Jinteki finally broke the silence.

So um….bro….how are we gonna get down from here?"

Inuyasha sighed heavily.


	2. Second Times the Charm

Formation of Destinies

Formation of Destinies

**I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter, the adventures of Inuyasha and Jinteki continue**

Once again Inuyasha and Jinteki faced down the priestess known as Kikyo, however this time her little sister Kaede was with her.

"U..um, bro, are you sure its ok to fight here with that kid nearby?"

"Come on Jinteki," Inuyasha replied. "It's not like we're fighting her, we'll make sure she's out of the way before we try to kill her sister."

"O….I guess that's better."

"Hand over that jewel Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted as they approached her. "And get that kid out of the way!"

Kaede rushed to a nearby bush at the request of her sister before she turned to face the attackers.

"Give us that jewel!" Inuyasha shouted as he rushed forward, Jinteki close behind.

Arrows shot holes in their robes as they found themselves nailed to nearby trees once again, hanging limp and powerless.

"Really bro she is quite good with those."

"Shut it!" Inuyasha shouted, struggling to free himself.

As they hung there a small object fell from Jinteki's robe, rolling towards the bush where Kaede hid.

"Huh? Whats this?" the curious priestess in training walked forward, picking up the item.

"Hey, I made that myself, give it back!" Jinteki shouted to the little girl, struggling against the arrows that bound him.

Kikyo relieved Kaede of the object, studying it closely.

"Metal claws?" She asked, looking the crudely-made iron claws with interest.

"I told you those were dumb," Inuyasha commented. "It's not like you ever get close enough to use them.

"Hey they're my best work yet. Besides they're the same as your iron reaper soul stealer."

"They're not even close!"

A single arrow planted itself in between their faces, interrupting their arguing and returning attention to the priestess.

Her emotionless composure remained, however the brothers could swear that her right eye seemed to twitch slightly as if she was incredibly annoyed.

"Why do you help Inuyasha's attempts to gain the sacred jewel?" She asked, laying the metal claw near the tree.

"He's my brother after all," Jinteki replied, attempting to make hand signs despite his trapped arms. "My other brother doesn't like me too well, Inuyasha truly believes the jewel can help him, and I believe him."

She trained another arrow at the two brothers, however after a few moments she lowered her bow, turning to walk off.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted after her. "Why don't you ever finish us off?"

"That's not the brightest question to ask the woman." Jinteki whispered loudly.

However the brothers received to answer as she disappeared over the hillside with her sister close behind.

After a short while and many trade secrets later the brothers freed themselves from the arrows and were sitting in the tree.

"Really Inuyasha I don't think we can take the jewel from her," Jinteki started, polishing his iron claws.

"Nah, we'll get it, we just got to keep trying is all."

"And you'll really use it to become a full demon?"

"Of course, then I'll be the strongest of them all."

"Yea but if you become a full demon then wont you be essentially the same as Sessho…"

He was interrupted by a blow to the head from Inuyasha, leaving a rather large bump.

"Don't EVER compare me to that guy!"

"Wha…whatever you say bro.." Jinteki finished as he fell over, right out of the tree.

Hours later the two were walking towards the village where Kikyo supposedly lived, unknown to them her sister was nearby picking herbs.

"Maybe we can take it without hurting anyone," Jinteki commented, rubbing his still-sore head.

"Of course that would be nice, but what are the chances she'll give up the jewel that easily?"

A child's scream pierced the air, interrupting their conversation.

"That sounded like Kikyo's sister!" Jinteki shouted as he and Inuyasha raced towards the source of the scream.

As they entered the clearing they saw Kaede running from a pursuing demon, it had the upper torso of a woman, albeit with six arms, and the body of an exceptionally large centipede.

"Once I have you, your sister will be forced to give me the sacred jewel for your life!" The centipede woman shouted, unaware of the brothers' arrival.

"You get away from her!" Jinteki shouted, lunging at the centipede demon, drawing the metal claws from his robe.

The demon didn't notice his presence until he was too close for her to stop him. With a single stroke he sliced off 3 of her arms, however it wasn't enough to stop her. With a single wave of her hand she slashed across Jinteki's chest, sending him flying to the ground, 3 claw wounds in his chest.

Jinteki struck the ground, his chest burning with pain, however as he gazed upon the demon he smiled, for her hand was sizzling.

"GRAAAH! What have you done to me?" She shouted, the claw she had sliced him with was sizzling, her hand dissolving.

"Iron reaver soul-stealer!" Inuyasha shouted, slicing the centipede in half, ending her threat for good.

Jinteki struggled to his feet, using his robe to prevent anymore bleeding, however he could tell that the wound was not life-threatening.

"Kaede rushed to his side, checking the seriousness of his wound.

"Th…thank you for saving me sirs," she said timidly, applying bandages to Jinteki's chest.

"Please, we didn't save you, we just can't have some weak demon like that stealing the jewel before us."

"I did," Jinteki whispered to Kaede, being sure to be silent enough for Inuyasha to not hear.

Once Kaede was finished she bowed slightly to the brothers before continuing to the village, where Kikyo was presently staying.

"Ready to get that jewel Jinteki?" Inuyasha asked, cracking his knuckles as he spoke.

"Sure am," Jinteki replied, rubbing his chest where Kaede had treated the wound.

With that the two brothers raced over the hill, determined to once again encounter the priestess who had twice before bested them.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, I don't have much time for writing, but as long as you enjoy it and review with your opinions then I shall continue )**


End file.
